


Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei: Revival of Family

by badgirl_61



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgirl_61/pseuds/badgirl_61
Summary: I hope you enjoy the story.





	1. Prologue/Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the story.

Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei: The Revival of Family

Prologue/ Chapter 1

Prologue: Rise of the Wolf and the beginning of a bright future.

Minato Namikaze stood on top of Gamabunta, the Toad Boss, holding his son Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. The reason why he was on top of Gamabunta's head is because the village is under attack by the Nine-tailed Fox demon. Minato's wife, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze is unconscious from giving birth to Naruto and having the fox ripped out from the seal on her stomach from a mysterious person. Minato was going to seal the Nine-tailed Fox demon inside Naruto.

Naruto was squirming in his father's arms. Minato looked down at him and smiled while he started crying and hating himself for what he was about to do. He can hear the shouts of the Ninja below him shouting about how close the fox was to the village. Minato put Naruto down on Gamabunta's head. Naruto looked up at Minato with his bright blue eyes. Minato was going through some hand signs.

"Death Reaper Seal." Minato shouted. The Shinigami rose up behind Minato.

A seal appeared on Naruto's stomach and the Nine-tailed Fox disappeared into the seal on Naruto's stomach. A Silver Wolf was near the border where the Nine-tailed Fox was at. "He must be the one my great-grandfather told me about. I must act quickly." Zane thought.

Zane quickly jumped up into the air and turned into blue/silver chakra and disappeared into the seal. As the Shinigami was about to eat Minato's soul, he noticed something that felt different to him. He looked inside the seal and noticed a Silver Wolf inside the seal as well as the Fox, which meant he can't take Minato's soul.

"Aren't you going to eat me?" Minato asked curiously.

"Something has come up and our deal is off." Shinigami spoke in a monotone voice.

"What!" Minato shouted.

"Easy human. Another creature joined the Fox which warded me off from eating your soul. I will put your wife and you to sleep and put you in Wave country for Naruto to find in the next few years. Only your son can wake you and your wife up. Good luck in your future." Shinigami said.

"What does Naruto have to do with this?" Minato asked.

"You will know when you awaken." Shinigami said.

Minato was confused and even more confused when Kushina appeared in a flash of purple flames.

"Sweetie?" Kushina asked in confusion. Minato shrugged his shoulders.

"Sleep tight." Shinigami said as the couple fell into a deep sleep and he transported them to Wave country.

Inside the seal, the Fox was furious and very angry.

"When I get out of here, I am going to terr-" the Fox said before he was interrupted.

"Settle down Fox, we have much to discuss." Zane said from outside of the cage.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The Fox asked.

"I am Zane of the Silver Wolf Clan from the West and like I said, we have much to discuss and it's about young Naruto's future." Zane said.

"Why do we need to talk about him and I'm Kurama, the Nine-tailed Fox demon and I'm from the Fox Clan in the east. I have cousins in the west." Kurama said.

The two demons started to converse with each other about Naruto's future.

End of Prologue

Chapter 1

"The rise in power and the revival"

Naruto sat on the swing under a tree near the Ninja academy. Naruto was sitting there because he failed the exam for the third time. He was watching the families of those who graduated, congratulate their kids for graduating. Naruto sat there thinking about why he failed and why he didn't have a family.

"Why? Why did I fail? Why can't I pass the exam?" Naruto thought. "I wish I had some family to be with. I hate being alone. I want a family." With that thought said; Naruto got off the swing and walked to Ichiraku's for some ramen.

"Hey Naruto, did you pass the exam?" Ayame asked.

"No I didn't. This is the third time I failed but thanks for caring Ayame." Naruto said.

"I am always here for you. You're like the little brother I never had." Ayame said.

"Thanks Ayame. Can I have 2 Miso ramens?" Naruto asked.

"Sure coming right up. Dad, Naruto wants 2 Miso ramens." Ayame said.

"Sure coming right up. Naruto did you pass." Teuchi asked.

"No I didn't old man Teuchi. I'll get it the next time." Naruto said.

"You will get it. I have faith in you. Here's your order." Teuchi said.

Naruto thanked Teuchi for his ramen and started to eat it. After Naruto ate his ramen, he left the ramen stand and started to walk back to his apartment. Along the way back to his apartment, Naruto ran into Mizuki.

"Hey Mizuki-sensei, what can I do for you?" Naruto asked.

"I have something for you, so you can pass the Ninja exam and become a real Ninja of the village." Mizuki said.

"What do I have to do?!" Naruto asked as he was getting excited.

"Here's what you do. You go into the Hokage's vault and "borrow" the forbidden scroll of Jutsu. Bring it to me in the forest. Then you become a Ninja of the village." Mizuki said.

"Ok. I'll do it." Naruto said.

"Ok. You remember where to meet me with the scroll." Mizuki said.

"I will remember." Naruto said as he left to go to his apartment. Mizuki walked away, smirking and went back to his apartment to prepare for his defection.

Later that night, Naruto snuck into the Hokage's office, where the Hokage's vault is and took the forbidden scroll and left to go wait in the forest for Mizuki.

While waiting for Mizuki, Naruto decided to look inside the scroll. While looking through the scroll, he found the thing he hated the most. A Clone Jutsu. But it wasn't a normal Clone Jutsu but was a Shadow Clone Jutsu. Naruto mesmerized the hand signs and he successfully made Shadow Clones. Naruto continues to look through the scroll; he came across a strange Jutsu. It was called Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei. It said that it could revive somebody but at the cost the person's life who was casting the Jutsu. Naruto wondered if a person could use Shadow Clones instead of a human life. He decided to try it. While he was looking at the hand signs, he noticed that there were three people listed and one of them was an Uzumaki.

"An Uzumaki? I wonder if she is a relative of mine. Mito Uzumaki-Senju is the wife of the Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju. His brother, the Nidaime Hokage, was Tobirama Senju." Naruto thought.

Naruto decided he was going to bring them back by using the Jutsu. So Naruto made three Clones and put them in a spot near each other but not too close to each other. Naruto look at the scroll and noticed he needed to use some blood. He cut his hand and spread it out on the Clones and started the necessary hand signs of the Jutsu in order to bring back those three people.

Back in the Village

The third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi also known as the Sandaime Hokage, was standing in front of the Hokage tower, listening to the Jonin and Chunin Ninja yelling about Naruto's latest prank. But what they didn't know was that Naruto was tricked into stealing the forbidden scroll and he saw everything from when Mizuki told Naruto about where the scroll was and when Naruto stole the scroll. Hiruzen was getting annoyed at the accusations about Naruto and so he yelled "ENOUGH."

"As you know the forbidden scroll was stolen. Find it and bring it back here. It holds the secret about Naruto's birth and the Nine-tailed Fox sealing. Go." Hiruzen said.

All the Jonin and Chunin disappeared in a blur to go do their task.

With Naruto

Naruto finished the hand signs and called out Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei. Nothing happened until Naruto noticed thin red angry lines started to appear on the clones and they dropped to the ground and started screaming. He felt something wet on his stomach. He looked down and noticed blood running down his stomach from a strange black seal on his stomach and let out a blood-curdling scream.

With Iruka

Iruka was dashing through the trees that leads to the forest when he heard a blood-curdling scream and thought "Naruto, hang on. I'm coming." Iruka took off in the direction of Naruto's scream.

With Mizuki

Mizuki was heading towards the spot where Naruto was supposed to be at when he heard a blood-curdling scream and thought "Must be the demon brat. Just you wait demon brat, your life is mine." Mizuki went at a faster pace to reach Naruto.

With the Hokage

Hiruzen walked back to his office and went to the secret room and looked through his crystal ball. While he was looking in the crystal ball, he saw something that shocked him. He flared his chakra and three ANBU came to him.

"Your orders sir?" ANBU Stark asked.

"Come, we must head to the forest. I feel something terrible and wonderful is about to begin." Hiruzen said. Hiruzen and the three ANBU were off to the forest after they left the secret room and the office.

With Naruto

Pain was all Naruto could feel. He got up off of his knees and staggered over to two men with black hair and gray/silver hair. He gently shook the woman. He walked to a tree and slowly sat against it when he heard a yell.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI. Do you know you know how much trouble you are in?" Iruka yelled.

"Trouble?" Naruto asked weakly.

"Yes trouble. You stole a very important scroll from the Hokage." Iruka said as he walked over to where Naruto was.

"I didn't steal anything. Mizuki-sensei told me that I could become a real Ninja if I brought him the scroll here, but I got curious and looked at it. I'm sorry Iruka-sensei." Naruto said.

Before Iruka can respond, he heard what sounded like Shuriken being thrown at Naruto.

"Naruto get down." Iruka shouted as he lunged at Naruto to cover him up.

Iruka made it in front of Naruto to save him from getting hit by the Shuriken. Iruka was ready for the blow but it never came. Iruka and Naruto looked up and what shocked them was a made out of wood in front of them. The wall of wood protected them.

"Who stopped me from killing Iruka and the..." Mizuki said as he and stopped in a tree across from Naruto and Iruka but was interrupted.

"No Mizuki, it's forbidden. You must not say anything." Iruka shouted at Mizuki-teme.

"About what Iruka-sensei." Naruto asked and what the three others were thinking as they silently hid in some trees to wait for some answers. Hashirama threw up a wall of wood to protect Naruto and Iruka.

"Why don't you tell him Iruka? How he killed your parents and the other Ninja of the Village like the demon he is and if you don't tell him, I will." Mizuki said.

"No I won't tell him and you can't tell him. It's against the Hokage's law." Iruka shouted again at Mizuki-teme, who ignored him and told Naruto.

"That you are the Nine-tailed Fox demon that came to the village 12 years ago. Now prepare to die." Mizuki shouted but what everyone including Naruto, is that he has a Silver Wolf sealed inside of him alone with the Fox.

Naruto sat there stunned about hearing he was a demon and why everyone hates him. Ignoring Mizuki and Iruka arguing, he slipped into his subconscious.

Drip...Drip...Drip

Naruto walked down a hallway filled with water that came up to his ankles. Naruto entered a door and walked up to a cage, where an orange claw came out of. Naruto jumped back in fright and surprise. Naruto then heard a laugh.

"HAHAHAHA oh man I needed that laugh." a voice said from inside the cage and came into Naruto's view.

"You're the Fox that's sealed inside of me, aren't you?" Naruto asked the Fox.

"Yes I am the fox that is sealed inside of you and I'm sorry for it. I'm Kurama." Kurama said.

"I am a demon like Mizuki-sensei said I was." Naruto said sadly.

"NO you are not a demon." a voice said from behind Naruto.

Naruto turned around and was stunned to see a Silver Wolf.

"What do you mean I'm not a demon?" Naruto asked.

"You're not a demon young Naruto. That Mizuki is an idiot. You are the Jinchuriki of the Fox but nobody knows about me being sealed inside with the Fox and I think it's time for you to return to your world. I'm Zane. We will speak again soon." Zane said as he pushed Naruto from his subconscious.

Naruto shook his to clear his mind and he heard Iruka talking to him.

"Naruto, you are not the demon. Don't listen to him." Iruka said.

"Shut up Iruka. You can die along with the demon brat." Mizuki said as he took out a Fuma Shuriken so he can throw it at Naruto and Iruka. Before he could throw the Fuma Shuriken, he felt a chop at the back of his neck and he dropped to the ground, unconscious. Iruka took out a Kunai and got into a protective stance in front of Naruto.

"Who are you and what are you doing in the Hidden Village of the Leaves?" Iruka asked the one that is in the tree where Mizuki-teme was at.

"Well, that was interesting." the one with black hair said.

"I wonder what happened to Kushina. The person I chose to have the Fox sealed up. She has a lot of explaining to do. Hey you two, do you know where Tsunade or Kushina is?" the woman with reddish-brown hair asked. She and the other two males jumped from the trees.

Naruto and Iruka were confused to who those people are and before either Naruto or Iruka could answer, a voice stopped them.

"Iruka put away the Kunai and I can answer that, Mito-sama." Hiruzen said as he and the three ANBU emerged from the tree line.

"ANBU, escort Mizuki to the Interrogation Unit and tell Anko, she can play with him." Hiruzen said. The ANBU nodded and took the unconscious Mizuki to the Interrogation Unit. Elsewhere, a woman with purple hair sneezed and smirked.

"Where is Kushina and Tsunade?" Mito asked. Hiruzen stiffened at the mentioning of the name.

"Iruka, go home and rest. The scroll has been recovered. Everyone else, let's go to my office and discuss this. Naruto, you have to come as well." Hiruzen said. Iruka nodded his head and left.

With that said, Iruka went home and the group of seven people left to go to Hiruzen's office to discuss the scroll incident, reveal some very important information about Naruto, and the revival of the others.


	2. The Truth

Chapter 2

"The Truth"

Once in Hiruzen's office, Hiruzen put the scroll back in the vault and sealed it. Hiruzen sat at his desk while the others sat in the chairs by his desk.

"Naruto, please explain why you took the scroll." Hiruzen asked even though he saw everything.

"Mizuki-teme told me where it was and he also told me that I could pass the Ninja exam that I failed three times. The last part was the Henge and Clone Jutsus. I couldn't make a Henge or a decent Clone to pass the exam. When I took the scroll, I saw how to make Shadow Clones." Naruto said.

"Ah I see. Naruto, since you were tricked into stealing the scroll, you will be let off with a warning. Don't do it again." Hiruzen said. Naruto nodded.

"Where are Naruto's parents Hiruzen?" Mito asked.

Hiruzen sighed. He had to tell Naruto the truth about his parents and why they died.

"I'm about to reveal an SS rank secret about who Naruto's parents are. Kushina Uzumaki was the former Jinchuriki of the Nine-tailed Fox and the wife of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and was your mother, Naruto. Minato Namikaze was the Fourth Hokage and was your father, Naruto. Your parents were counting down the days until you were born. They loved you very much before they died. Before your father died, he wanted you to be treated like a hero." Hiruzen said. Little did anyone know was that Minato and Kushina were alive.

"My parents loved me and wanted me." Naruto asked. Hiruzen nodded.

"But what about all the assassination attempts I had on my life." Naruto asked.

"The villagers always thought you were the demon but some of the Ninja that were there during the attack know you are not the demon. I always had you in the hospital after every attack. My ANBU protected you and even my son, Asuma." Hiruzen said.

Naruto nodded and smiled.

"Can someone tell me about my mother"? Naruto asked.

"I can young one. Kushina came from a place called Uzushiogakure. Her father, Garp Uzumaki, was the Uzukage and her brother Kasai was the Daimyo, which made her the heiress and that makes you a prince of both Uzushiogakure and Konohagakure, because of your father. She even loved to pull pranks." Mito said.

"Awesome I'm a prince, beat that Sasuke-teme. So my mom loved to pull pranks like me." Naruto said. Hiruzen groaned a little and Tobirama ear's perked up.

"Is his pranks that bad, Hiruzen?" Hashirama asked.

"He's worse than Tobirama-sama. ANBU literally spent an entire day trying to catch him with no avail and if your brother, Nawaki, and Naruto team up to pull pranks, I'll be doing paperwork for the rest of my life as the Hokage." Hiruzen said. Mito looked intrigued. Naruto yawned a little bit catching the adult's attention.

"Naruto are you tired"? Hiruzen asked.

"Yes Hokage-Jiji. Can I go home and sleep. Even though I can't go to the academy tomorrow to get a team since I failed the exam." Naruto said sadly.

"Actually Naruto, you do pass. Since you couldn't do a Clone for the test and mastered the Shadow Clone Jutsu, I say you pass. Here's your headband." Hiruzen said. Hiruzen handed Naruto a headband and Naruto tied it around his head.

"Naruto, you can go home now. We will see you in the morning." Hiruzen said.

Naruto nodded and left the building.

"Hashirama-sensei and Tobirama-sensei, can you follow Naruto back to his home and make sure he gets there safe." Hiruzen asked. Hashirama and Tobirama nodded and left.

"Now to re-arrange the teams. Lady Mito would you like to help me." Hiruzen asked. Mito nodded.

A knock sounded from the office door.

"Enter." Hiruzen said. Ibiki and Anko walked in and stopped in shock but recovered. They both bowed to Mito, who bowed back and to Hiruzen.

"Mizuki spilled the beans like a canary. He was working for Orochimaru, your former student." Ibiki said. Anko had a scowl on her face at the mention of Orochimaru's name. Mito had a look on her face like she had something planned.

"Hiruzen, give me the student files and you can talk to these people." Mito said. Hiruzen handed Mito the files of the students and she sat on the floor going through the files. She arranged them how she saw fit. For Team 10, she liked the Ino-Shika-Cho but she switched Ino out and switched in Naruto and Hinata Hyuga. For the Jonin sensei, she had someone in mind well two people in mind. Asuma, Hiruzen's son and the purple haired woman in the office. For Team 8, she kept Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka as one and added Ino Yamanaka in place of Hinata Hyuga. For their sensei, she liked Kurenai Yuhi. For Team 7, she looked at the profile of Sai and noticed that he just entered the academy the week before the Genin exams. She left Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno on the team. For their sensei, Kakashi Hatake. She read his profile and was shocked that he had the "Sharigan" as a gift from his former and late teammate, Obito Uchiha and was a former Anbu Captain. She stood up as Hiruzen finished talking to Ibiki and Anko.

"Hiruzen, I have finished with the team rearrangement and I am pleased on how they are." Mito said as she handed Hiruzen the files.

"Purple hair woman, identify yourself." Mito asked/commanded. Anko nodded.

"My name is Anko Mitarashi. I am a Special Jonin at the T&I building and second in command right behind Ibiki Morino. Former apprentice to the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru. I love dango and green tea with red bean soup. I have a crush on Iruka Umino." Anko said. Mito nodded.

"Your perfect. You will be a co-sensei to Team 10 with Asuma Sarutobi." Mito said. Anko had a look on her face that screamed surprise and confusion. Ibiki smirked and laughed. Hiruzen was dumbfounded.

"Why me ma'am? I'm not really popular with the village." Anko asked.

"Because I have faith in you and I believe you can bring out the full potential in this group with Asuma's help." Mito said. Anko nodded but still dumbfounded.

"Ibiki and Anko, you are dismissed. Anko be at the school tomorrow at 10 in the morning." Hiruzen said. Ibiki and Anko nodded and left the office.

"Why did you pick Anko as a sensei? She has a hard past due to my former student, Orochimaru. I will tell you all about tomorrow after the meeting that I'm dreading to be at." Hiruzen said.

"I have faith in that woman. She is like Naruto and Kushina in so many ways." Mito said.

"That seems acceptable. I have two meetings tomorrow and I take it, you and my two senseis will help train Naruto and his team." Hiruzen asked. Mito nodded.

Hashirama and Tobirama returned 40 minutes later with disgust looks on their faces.

"I take it you have seen how Naruto's apartment is." Hiruzen asked. They both nodded their heads.

"How can you let this happen? How far has this village sunk since we were alive, Hiruzen." Hashirama asked.

"It has fallen since the death of Minato. It's worse for Naruto on his birthday. I wish his parents were here and then Naruto would be treated differently." Hiruzen said.

"I told Mito-sama that there will be an emergency council meeting with all the clan heads and the civilian council. My three advisors will be there as well." Hiruzen groaned. "Danzo is a pain in the ass. He's been trying to get Naruto into ROOT for years. Naruto is going to attend this meeting. My three advisors and the civilian council will try blaming him. I will send a note to the Academy to delay the team assignments until 2 in the afternoon. Squirrel"

An Anbu with the Squirrel mask on appeared.

"Yes Lord Third." Squirrel said. Hiruzen scribbled on a piece of paper and stamped it, handing it to Squirrel.

"Take this note to Anko Mitarashi." Hiruzen commanded.

"Sir Yes Sir." Squirrel said as he disappeared.

"Lucky for you Hiruzen, I know how to do politics, so the council won't be a problem." Mito said.

"Very well. It's getting late. Let's go to my family home and let you sleep there." Hiruzen said as he got up from his desk and walked to the door with everyone following him.

The next morning

Naruto was getting ready for the academy when he heard a knock at his door.

"Ohayō Naruto-kun." Mito said.

"Ohayō Naruto-kun." Hashirama and Tobirama said.

Ohayō Mito-chan, Tobirama-san, and Hashirama-san." Naruto said. "May I ask you why you are here?"

"We're here to take you to the Council meeting." Mito said.

"I can't go. The team assignments are this morning and I don't wanna be late." Naruto said.

"Actually Naruto-kun, the team assignments are going to be held this afternoon. We should be off." Hashirama said.

Naruto nodded and shut his door behind and the group walked to the tower for the meeting.

Inside the council room

When Hiruzen summoned a meeting, everyone thought it had something to do with Naruto. Most of them were right. The Shinobi council liked Naruto but never said it to him and was confused when Hiruzen changed the time of the team assignments. The civilian council hated Naruto and was calling for his death. Plus what was surprising that there were rumors going around saying that the first and second Hokages were alive along with Mito Senju-Uzumaki.

"I'm glad everyone is here. I have some surprising news that I would like everyone to see." Hiruzen said.

The civilian council started yelling about Naruto and how he took the scroll and were calling for his death. Hiruzen released a small wave of killing intent to shut the civilian council up and it worked.

"Yes Naruto Uzumaki did steal the scroll but he was tricked into stealing the scroll by Mizuki. But that's not what we are here for technically, but I think everyone should see what I'm talking about." Hiruzen said.

The doors opened up and everyone turned to see who was walking inside. Hashirama and Mito walked in with Naruto, and Tobirama, who were quietly discussing some pranks they could do.

The Shinobi Clan heads were shocked to see those five alive. Hiashi activated his Byakugan and saw this wasn't a trick or a Genjutsu. Shikaku started performing the Ram seal and was whispering "Kai" over and over again to get them to dispel but he then noticed they were real and wanted to go back to sleep. Tsume was sniffing around the area to see if they were imposters and she noticed that they were real too. Shibi had his bugs confirm to him that they were real and alive.

"Lord Shodaime, Lady Mito, Lord Nidaime! How are you alive?" Homura asked.

"Were here because of my cousin Naruto-kun." Mito said as she giggled at the stupid looks on everyone's faces. Hiruzen looked amused.

"That demon is no cousin to the Senju. He has poisoned their minds. He should be killed now. ANBU." A civilian shouted.

An ANBU appeared by Hiruzen, who nodded to him. The ANBU took away the civilian and took him to the Torture and Interrogation unit. The civilians couldn't believe what had happened. Hiruzen had one of their civilian friend taken away by the ANBU.

"Does anyone else wanna talk bad about my cousin Naruto who is the heir of Uzumaki and Namikaze clan? His family helped the Senju create Konoha." Mito asked with a sickly sweet smile on her face. No one answered her.

"How are you alive then?" Hiashi asked.

"Naruto-kun used a Kinjutsu that I created." Tobirama said. Danzo and Saikiri and the rest of the Civilians had hopeful looks on their faces and Tobirama saw it.

"No it can't be used because of how Naruto used it with the help of the Nine-tailed Fox being sealed inside of him." Tobirama said as the civilians and Danzo looked defeated.

The civilians looked pissed and Saikiri wanted Naruto to die. Before anyone could act, Saikiri threw a Kunai at Naruto who saw it coming. Naruto threw up his hands but was shocked as was everyone else. Naruto used the Mokuton Jutsu. Everyone's jaw dropped. Hashirama, Mito, Tobirama, and Hiruzen were surprised but proud as well.

"Naruto, I want to test you and this is only given to those who have made Chuunin." Hiruzen said.

Naruto nodded still dumbfounded. Hiruzen took a slip of paper from his robe and got up and walked to Naruto. Naruto took the paper.

"What do I do now Hokage-Jiji?" Naruto asked.

"Concentrate your Chakra into the paper and it show us what you got for any of the five Elements." Hiruzen said. Naruto concentrated his Chakra into the Chakra test paper and to everyone's amazement and shock, the paper burns in one corner, splits in two in another corner, wrinkled in another corner, turned to dirt and crumbles, and it became damp. To the shock of Naruto and everyone else again, the Water and Earth Element blended together, making a tree appear. Water and Wind blended together, making Ice appear. Water and Fire blended together, making steam rise up. Fire and Earth blended together making lava appear. Water and Lightning blended and made a storm cloud appear. Fire, Earth, and Wind blended together and made dust appear. Earth and Lightning blended together making a small explosion. Wind and Earth blended together which made a magnet appear. A chain also appeared. Everyone's jaw dropped and Danzo was thinking of turning him into a weapon, which as caught on by Mito, Hashirama, Hiruzen and Tobirama.

"Hokage-Jiji, what does this mean?" Naruto asked.

"It means that you are going to be a powerful Shinobi and you would have made your parents proud." Hiruzen said. "It seems you inherited something from your mother, Naruto-kun."

"Thanks Hokage-Jiji. Can I leave for the Academy Hokage-Jiji?" Naruto asked. Danzo, not wanting Naruto to leave, nodded to one his "ROOT" ANBU to attack and take Naruto back to his underground center so he can train him to be a weapon when he became Hokage. The "ROOT" ANBU silently crept up behind Naruto and was about to attack him when he saw a sword sticking out of his chest. Mito attacked the "ROOT" ANBU with her sword and killed him. Mito turned to the council with an angry look on her face but she was looking at Danzo.

"How dare you attack my cousin, you mummified weirdo." Mito said angrily. The Shinobi Council got Kunai in their hands as well as Hiruzen, Hashirama, Tobirama, and Naruto.

. The civilian council looked scared and so did the two elders. Danzo didn't look fazed.

"That boy should become my weapon when I become Hokage." Danzo shouted as he stood up to reveal his Sharigan. The entire room looked at him with disgust.

"I shall become the greatest Hokage in the world. Now become my servant DEMON." Danzo shouted evilly and laughed evilly.

"Naruto and everyone look away NOW." Mito shouted as she ran at Danzo. Danzo didn't see the attack coming because was too busy laughing and when he did see the attack coming, it was too late. Mito swung her sword to the left and took his head off and blood went everywhere.

"You had to go you mummified weirdo." Mito said triumphantly. "Naruto, you better get going before your late to the academy." Naruto nodded but stopped because his eyes were itching.

"My eyes itch. What's wrong with my eyes?" Naruto asked. Mito went to look at his eyes and gasped in surprise.

"You have the legendary Uzumaki Kekkai Genkai. The Rinnegan. That's why you have access to all the natural elements." Mito said.

"What's the Rinnegan?" Naruto asked.

"I'll explain at home. From now on he is staying at his family's home." Mito said in a tone that held no room for an argument. Saikiri opened her mouth but was stopped by Hiruzen.

"Very well. Naruto give this to Iruka. It's the new team assignment list." Naruto nodded.

Naruto dashed out of the chamber and ran towards the Academy. It was almost 2. The meeting was a long one.

"Lord Hashirama, Lady Mito, Lord Tobirama, you have the full support of the Hyuga." Hiashi said as he bowed to Hashirama, Tobirama, and Mito.

"The same goes for the Inuzuka Clan." Tsume said as she bowed to Hashirama, Tobirama, and Mito.

"Young Naruto has the backing of the Aburame Clan, the Nara Clan and the Yamanaka Clan." Shikaku said as he bowed to Hashirama, Tobirama, and Mito.

At the academy

Iruka was standing in front of those who graduated and was about to announce when Naruto came in.

"Ah Naruto, glad you can make it." Iruka said. "Naruto, go sit by Hinata. Hinata raise your hand." Iruka said. Hinata raised her hand.

"Iruka-sensei, Hokage-Jiji wanted me to give you this." Naruto said as he handed Iruka a slip of paper. Iruka took the paper and almost fainted from shock.

Skipping Teams 1-6.

"Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai. Your Jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Iruka announced. Sakura screamed in joy while Ino groaned along with the other fan girls.

"Ha Ino-pig I win." Sakura screamed.

"Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Ino Yamanka. Your Jonin Sensei is Kurenai Yuhi." Iruka announced.

"Team 9 is still in rotation. Team 10 is Choji Akimichi. Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuga, and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Iruka said in shock and almost dropped his clipboard. "Your Jonin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi and Anko Mitarashi. Good luck in your guys' future. Make me proud." Iruka said.

"WHAT? How is Naruto-baka a Namikaze? He's lying. I'll tell my mother who's on the council to have Naruto-baka killed for lying about being a Namikaze. He's no Namikaze." Sakura shouted. "I'll have my mom who is on the civilian council have him killed for lying."

"He is a Namikaze you big forehead girl. I was in the Hokage's office when he told Naruto about his parents and I don't think so you stupid girl cause I'll kill your mother before she can have my cousin killed." A female voice stated in an irritated tone in the door way of the classroom.


	3. The New Team

Chapter 3

"The New Team"

Everyone turned to the classroom door and was shocked at what they saw. There was the founder of the village, Shodaime and his wife, Mito, and the Nidaime. Mito was glaring at Sakura.

"I would like to see you try to have Naruto-kun killed. I can kill your mother at a moment's notice or do it at the next council meeting which no doubt your mother will start it." Mito said.

"Lord First, Lord Second, what are you doing here? Along with you Lady Mito? You three are supposed to be dead?" Asuma Sarutobi asked as he and the other Jonin walked into the room excluding Anko and Kakashi.

"Ah, were here to drop off Naruto to his class. I wonder Iruka, do they know about their elemental affinities yet?" Mito asked.

"No my lady. They don't learn it until they are Chunin or are a part of a clan." Iruka said.

Mito grinned.

"Children, how would you like to know your elemental affinities are." Mito asked. Everyone raised their hand. Mito nodded and bent down to Naruto. "You will go last."

"Alright everyone come and stand in front of me and we will see what your elemental affinities are." Mito said after Iruka handed her the class list. (AU Note: Skipping the non-existing teams)

Shino was the first one up.

"State your name." Mito asked.

"Shino Aburame." Shino said.

"Alright Shino, channel your chakra into this paper and your results will appear." Mito said and Shino did just that.

Shino's results are:

Earth and Fire.

"Next" Mito said.

Choji stepped up after he finished his bag of chips.

"State your name." Mito asked.

"My name is Choji Akimichi." Choji said.

"Ok Choji, same as Shino. Just channel your chakra into this piece of paper." Mito said.

Choji followed Mito's instructions and channeled his chakra into the paper.

Choji's results are:

Earth and Fire

"Next." Mito said and she noticed that is was Sakura.

"WATCH ME SASUKE-KUN." Sakura screeched which caused everyone to cover their ears even King Dickless Duck a.k.a. Sasuke.

"Just follow what I told Choji to do." Mito growled.

Sakura grabbed a piece of paper and channeled her chakra into the paper.

Screaming Banshee's a.k.a. Sakura results are:

Earth and Water

"DID YOU SEE THAT SASUKE-KUN." Sakura screeched again and caused everyone again to cover their ears and again King Dickless Duck a.k.a. Sasuke.

"Ok next." Mito growled in annoyance.

Hinata was next in line.

"Ok state your name." Mito asked.

"M-M-My n-n-n-name is H-H-Hinata H-Hyuga." Hinata said.

"Ok just like the screaming banshee, just channel your chakra into the paper and your results will appear." Mito said in a calmer tone of voice.

Hinata did what as Mito instructed her to do and her results appeared.

Hinata's results are:

Fire and Lightning

"Ok. Next." Mito said.

Kiba and Akamaru were up next.

"State your name please." Mito asked.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka and this is my partner Akamaru." Kiba said and Akamaru barked from his spot on Kiba's head.

"Ok channel your chakra into this piece of paper and your results will appear." Mito said.

Kiba did as he was told to do. He channeled his chakra into the piece of paper and his results appeared.

Kiba's results are:

Earth

"Alright. Next." Mito said.

Shikamaru was next.

"State your name." Mito asked.

"What a drag. My name is Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru said.

"Ok just do what Kiba did and your results will appear.

Shikamaru grabbed a piece of paper and channeled his chakra into the paper and his results appeared.

Shikamaru's results are:

Fire and Earth

"Ok next." Mito said.

Sai was next up.

"State your name." Mito asked.

"My name is Sai." Sai said as he bowed to say something into Mito's ear.

"Thank you for killing Danzo. Be warned. There will be many others out for Naruto's blood. I shall protect him my lady." Sai said. Mito nodded her head. Sai straightened back up.

"Ok just like Shikamaru, channel your chakra into this piece of paper and your results will appear." Mito said.

Sai grabbed a piece of paper and channeled his chakra into the paper and his results appeared.

Sai's results are:

Earth, Water, and Fire.

Sai was impressed while Sasuke looked jealous.

Mito looked ate the paper and groaned.

"Next." Mito growled.

King Dickless Duck a.k.a. Sasuke was up next.

"GO SASUKE-KUN, SHOW THAT LOSER NARUTO WHO'S BOSS." Sakura screeched once again. Hinata had enough and knocked Sakura out with a Gentle Fist to the stomach and she did that because she was closer to her.

Sasuke grabbed a piece of paper and channeled his chakra into it because he could do anything he wanted to do and didn't need to be told what to do and didn't bother to wait for Mito's instructions.

Sasuke's results are:  
Lightning and Fire

"Hmph. Beat that loser." Sasuke said to Naruto who ignored him.

"Next." Mito said.

Ino walked up to Mito and waited for her instructions.

"State your name and then channel your chakra into this paper and your results will appear." Mito said.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka." Ino said as she grabbed a piece of paper and channeled her chakra into and her results appeared.

Ino's results are:

Earth, Water, and Fire

Ino blushed because she had the same results as Sai and Sasuke looked jealous.

"How come that loser hasn't gone yet? Maybe he doesn't have any elemental affinities." Sasuke laughed but he was ignored by everyone.

"Ok last but certainly not least my adorable cousin Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, will you please step forward and put this moron into his place." Mito asked.

"Of course ma'am." Naruto said.

"Channel your Chakra and the results will appear." Mito said.

The paper burns in one corner, splits in two in another corner, wrinkled in another corner, turned to dirt and crumbles, and it became damp. To the shock of everyone else, the Water and Earth Element blended together, making a tree appear. Water and Wind blended together, making Ice appear. Water and Fire blended together, making steam rise up. Fire and Earth blended together making lava appear. Water and Lightning blended together making a storm cloud appear. Fire, Earth, and Wind blended together making dust appear. Earth and Lightning blended together making a small explosion. Wind and Earth blended together which made a magnet appear. A chain also appeared. Sasuke and Sakura looked jealous and Sasuke stood up and voiced his displeasure at Naruto's results.

"I demand that the Dobe teach me all their techniques so I can kill my brother." Sasuke demanded with Sakura agreeing with him and she apparently woke up. Mito looked at him like he was nuts.

"Shut up King Dickless, Duckbutt, Dickless Duck or King Dickless Duck." Sai said with a fake smile on his face. Everyone cracked up laughing at what Sai said. Naruto was rolling on the floor. Sasuke and Sakura were not amused. Sakura started screeching at everyone for them stop laughing.

"STOP LAUGHING AT MY SASUKE-KUN. HE'S THE PRINCE OF THIS VILLAGE." Sakura shouted. Mito snorted while Tobirama and Hashirama snickered.

"I don't think so Banshee. Naruto-kun's mother was the princess of her village. Her father, Garp Uzumaki, was the Uzukage and her brother Kasai Uzumaki was the Daimyo. Naruto-kun is more a prince than that fool." Mito said. Sasuke glared at Mito which she ignored the glare. Sakura started to screech again.

"NARUTO-BAKA IS NOTHING BUT A LOSER AND DEAD LAST OF THIS CLASS." Sakura screeched again but Mito ignored her.

"Enough already. The teams that I have announced please meet with your Jonin senseis and it was a pleasure teaching all of you." Iruka said.

"Hai Iruka-sensei." Everyone in the class.

"Team 10 come with me." Asuma said as he walked in and bowed to Mito, Hashirama, and Tobirama. Team 10 got up and walked to where Asuma was standing and also bowed to Mito, Hashirama, and Tobirama and they all left.

"Team 8, come with me." Kurenai said as she bowed to Mito, Hashirama, and Tobirama. Team 8 got up and walked to where Asuma was standing and also bowed to Mito, Hashirama, and Tobirama and they all left.

Poor Team 7 was left at the classroom waiting for their sensei, Kakashi to arrive.

Training ground 10

"Alright. Let's start with introductions and state your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. I'm Asuma Sarutobi. I like smoking and Kurenai. My hobbies are not going to tell you but you obviously know about my smoking. My dreams are to raise a family with Kurenai. I am the only one in the village that has Wind element. Your next Plump boy." Asuma said.

"I'm Choji Akimichi. I like to try different types of food. My hobbies are hanging out with Shikamaru and training with my dad. My dreams are to be married someday and to be the 16th head of the Akimichi clan. I dislike people who judge others and those who call me fat." Choji said.

"Your next pineapple head." Asuma said.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara. I want an average Shinobi career. My hobbies are cloud watching and being lazy. My likes are cloud watching. My dreams are to marry a woman that is not troublesome and have a boy and a girl and die peacefully. I dislike doing troublesome things." Shikamaru said.

"Your next indigo." Asuma said.

"A-Ano I'm Hinata Hyuga of the main Hyuga branch of the Hyuga clan. I like pressing flowers, making medicine, and Naruto-kun. My dislikes are being called weak by the Hyuga elders. My dreams are to change the clan and my hobbies are eating ramen and training to get stronger." Hinata said before fainting. Asuma caught Hinata and set her on the ground.

"Your last Blondie" Asuma said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I like ramen and pulling some good pranks. I dislike how long it takes for the ramen to cook and those who hurt others. My hobbies are eating ramen and training. My dreams are to become the next Hokage of the village, so I can make my parents proud." Naruto said.

"Since the introductions are done. Let's start with the test." Asuma said with a smirk on her face.

"What test. I thought we were Genin already." Naruto said.

"You are. We just need to test on something." Asuma said which Shikamaru caught on.

"It's team work isn't it?" Shikamaru asked. Asuma nodded.

"Although you discovered it but you still need to find me and Anko, my co-sensei for the team." Asuma said as he disappeared in a puff a smoke.


End file.
